<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing. by Fallenmemes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068265">A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes'>Fallenmemes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fight Sex, Fights, Furry, Gay, M/M, Masochism, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sparring, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring session between Nick and Tyra results the two getting up close and a bit too personal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick X Tyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Workout buddies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First attempt at a drawn out fight scene, go easy on me ;w;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick and Tyra were working out. Neither of them really enjoyed it, but being in each other's company made it worthwhile. On this particular day, however, Nick had decided he wanted to try something different. "Yo, Tyra," he said, turning to the wolf, currently lifting some weights, "You wanna spar in a few?" Tyra stared at him for a moment, struggling to process what he just said. "Are you sure?" He questioned, genuinely concerned if Nick had hit his head or something. Tyra was an MMA fighter, and a pretty damn good one at that, having secured the heavyweight champion title for himself. And while Nick also knew his salt, he was a lightweight at the most. He'd probably have his neck snapped from one well placed hook (according to Tyra). "I'm scared I might... y'know..."<br/>
"Kill me?" Nick chuckled, "C'mon, don't you think you're exaggerating a little? I can handle myself in a fight, let alone against my own husband." Tyra still had his doubts. "It'll just be a friendly competition." Nick said, smiling, "the winner can top in bed tonight." Tyra's ears perked up the moment sex was mentioned. Nick cackled and went back to his bag work.</p><p>Nick blushed slightly as he entered the cage with Tyra. He had never sparred with his boyfriend before, even if he had fantasized about it, and the mere thought of it now made him nervous. But, even if he lost, he got to see the wolf shirtless for a while, which was worth being beaten to a pulp for. Tyra stared at Nick momentarily. "Alright, here's the deal," Tyra said as he put on his gloves, cracking his knuckles, "we'll do five 3 minute rounds, no more... assuming you last that long." He smirked as Nick looked a tad offput as he put on his gloves. But there was no turning back now.</p><p>The bell rang for round 1, and they two approached the centre, touching gloves. They circled each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move, until Tyra threw a right hook at Nick's face, who quickly ducked under it, retaliating with some quick jabs to his stomach. Tyra grunted, defending himself before throwing a kick that caught Nick  right on the chin. The sheep staggered backwards, dazed and defenceless, and Tyra quickly charged at him, throwing another savage right hook to the side of his chest that knocked him over. Nick quickly slipped away, regaining his senses as he got to his feet. Tyra smirked at him teasingly before charging, tackling him to the ground. Nick huffed, trying to throw Tyra off to the side to take control, as the wolf began throwing punches at his face rapidly. Just as Nick had managed to take control the bell rang, signalling the end of the first round. The two went back to their corners, Tyra sneaking a peck on Nick's cheek as he got off him, causing him to flush a bright red.</p><p>The bell for round two rang, and the pair touched gloves once more. They got up close and personal this time, both throwing jabs rapidly at the other. Nick managed to deliver a nasty left hook to Tyra's face, following up with an uppercut to the jaw. The wolf stumbled backwards, his balance upset, blood leaking slightly from his mouth. Nick seized the opportunity and landed a side kick on Tyra's head, sending him hurtling to the mat. He dashed in to mount him but was stopped dead in his tracks as Tyra kicked him sharply in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him, and he quickly got to his feet. He then ran at Nick and began giving him the beatdown of a lifetime, landing blow after blow on the poor sheep, until the bell suddenly rang again. Both sides returned to their corners, and it was clear things were getting competitive now. Blood trickled down from both of the two's noses as they stared each other down bitterly while awaiting the third round.</p><p>Round 3 began exactly the same as the other two, and now the two were circling again, both occasionally trying to land a hit while waiting for a perfect opening. Suddenly, Nick dashed headfirst straight into Tyra's chest, and the wolf yelped with surprise as he felt his husband's horns ram into him. He staggered backwards, Nick peppering him with jabs, until Tyra caught Nick in the jaw with a savage uppercut, causing him to tumble down to the mat. He quickly mounted the dazed sheep, giving him a beat down of his own, blood spurting from Nick's mouth and nose until he finally went out cold. Tyra stared blankly for a second, looking at him, before quickly checking his pulse out of panic. Nope, he wasn't dead, just knocked out. The wolf sighed and picked up his lover, carrying him off to their room before taking a shower. He couldn't help but shake the feeling he had started taking it too far. Little did he know, Nick had loved every second of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tough Love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick came to with plasters and bandages dotted across his body where had taken hits, laying down on a bed, which he presumed to be Tyra's. On the bedside table was a note from Tyra that read 'taking a shower, havent fucked you yet' followed by a slightly unnerving smiley face, although Nick was too irritated by the lack of an apostrophe in 'haven't' to notice it.<br/>Suddenly, Tyra burst into the room, covered in an equal amount of bandages, a towel wrapped round his waist and radiating sense of warmth and happiness only a buff anthropomorphic wolf person who had just showered could give out. He glanced at Nick and smirked flirtily. "Looks like my prey is finally awake." He said, jokingly, as Nick stared at him. "Fix your grammar, wanker." He spat callously, wiping some blood that had trickled from his nose. Tyra grinned evilly at this, mounting the salty sheep and allowing the towel to fall from his waist. "Now now..." he said, unbuckling Nick's belt and slipping down his trousers, "that's no way to speak to someone who won fair and square." Nick tried to hide the fact that he was blushing but failed miserably, and Tyra grinned again. "Now..." he said lowly, "be a good little lamb and flip yourself over. You have a bet to pay." Nick breathed in to protest but thought twice. There was no way he could turn this in his favour, so he bitterly complied, settling for being the bottom. Next thing he knew, the wolf had firmly grabbed him by the horns and shoved his member up his tight asshole, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Nick whimpered as Tyra started thrusting, feeling his cock deep inside him and spreading his walls apart. Tyra picked up speed, turning Nick's whimpers to moans and pleas to go faster. He let go of Nick's horns, opting to pull him by the hair as his free hand travelled down to Nick's dick, gripping it firmly and jerking it off, causing Nick to moan even louder. Eventually Tyra let go of Nick's cock, pushing him down onto the bed as he gave the final few, sharp, deep thrusts before the two came.<br/>Tyra pulled out, taking a moment to admire his fluids leaking out of Nick's juicy butt, before the ram snuggled up to him, nuzzling his neck affectionately. "It all... happened... so quickly..." he panted, gazing up at the wolf lovingly. Tyra smiled. "Well..."</p><p>"I'm always down for a round two. Or four."<br/>And then Nick got salty again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it was kinda brief, I'll probably write more of these two I have an unhealthy obsession with them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>